


I Do Believe In Fairies.

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, Magical Creature, Rare Pair, crackfic, slash relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Xenophilius discovers a rare magical creature and Lucius his new lover assists to save its life.





	I Do Believe In Fairies.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a five sentence story for Rare Pair Roulette on the Fairest of the Rare Group on Face Book. Then I expanded it from five sentences to this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading.

I Do Believe In Fairies.

 

"Oh no," Xenophilius announced to Lucius as he dropped to his knees and stared down at the creature, that lay dying in the grass in front of him.

Lucius could see how upset his lover was and wanted to offer support so gave his shoulder a gentle rub, "how can I help?"

Xenophilius had just rediscovered the rarest of fairies known as a Tinker-Bell Fairy. they were thought to have been extinct. He loved looking for unusual magical creatures and was always surprised and amazed when he discovered something like this. He was a very compassionate man and had won over many a creature's loyalty, just like he had done with the ex Death Eater, now his lover, Lucius Malfoy. He had reached out to the man when he had been at his lowest ebb and he had watched him morph back into life. Xenophilius, could only hope that he was not too late to save this beautiful creature that lay dying before him.

He wracked his memories for information regarding this creature but could only recall one as he had often told the tale to his daughter, Luna when she was a child. He wondered if his new love would find him completely barmy , but he had to take the risk and ask for his help. 

"There is only one way we can help this fairy."

Lucius had seen the emotions pass over his lovers face and knew that whatever Xenophilius was about to ask of him that he would comply. He had trusted this man with his life and it had turned out to be the best thing he had done in his life since the war had ended. He knelt down next to his lover and looked him in the eye. "Whatever you require me to do, please just ask."

"To save her life we must chant together," Lucius nodded in agreement as Xenophilius continued, "We need to clap our hands together and repeat , * I BELIEVE IN FAIRIES I DO, I DO*," his eyes watered as he gazed up into the face of his lover, ""Please do it for me?"

Lucius had felt his own eyebrows rise at what his lover was asking of him, but he loved this man so much he would do even this to please him. 

"I Believe in Fairies, I do, I do," Lucius said as he clapped his hands together. Xenophilius was clapping faster and chanting repeatedly so Lucius followed his lead. His hands clapped hard making his palms sting and he found his voice matching that of his new found love's, so repeated the chant again and again, "I Believe in Fairies, I do, I do".

At first their was no change in the limp fairy and she lay like death in the grass. Then a small light began to pulse where her heart should be and the light became brighter and brighter until the life pulsed back into the little creature. A little gasp of air, a couple of coughs and her eyes opened wide and a smile broke out onto her pretty delicate features. Her wings had turned into a gossamer gold and began to flutter. The Tinker-Bell fairy rose up into the air. She zapped away to drink from a flower and then returned to sparkle and flutter in front of her two saviours.

They both stood hand in hand and watched as the Tinkerbell Fairy, fit and healthy flew around them and scattered her special magical dust over them for believing in fairies and saving her life. She tinkled like a little bell as she communicated her pleasure in her own unique way. Then flew off leaving a sparkle of magic and an echoing tinkle in the air.

Lucius had never seen anything like it in his entire life. He was aware that in the magical community that Xenophilius was thought of as a recluse with farfetched thoughts and ideas and considered a bit of a lunatic. At first hand Lucius had seen his empathy for magical creatures and knew that this gentle soul had a very big heart and to him he was beautiful and something to treasure.

Lucius pulled Xenophilius into a warm hug then gazed adoringly at him . "I love you, Xen," he admitted for the very first time, then leaned in and kissed him soundly. He had found his own rare magical creature to love and cherish. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tinker Bell and Captain James Hook, borrowed from Peter Pan by J M Barrie so make no claim on any ownership of his characters of those of JK's either. 
> 
> "I Do Believe In Fairies!"


End file.
